


The Last Time

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the one in which, the trio and all of their friends and family have to deal with the after math of the war.or the one where not everything finishes with sunshine's and daisy's.AU after DH





	

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the characters are ooc. there is a reason which is simply that THEY WENT THROUGH A BLOODY WAR! it was bound to change them, and J.K.R writing as if it didn't pissed me off. no offence to her, she wrote an amazing series (well... minus cursed child.) and I loved them. but I don't think that it would have ended like that.

Harry walked into the Common Room, and without caring who saw, draped his body across the sofa. Ron and Hermione looked down for a minute, out of concern not shock, and then went back to what they were doing. Or so it seemed. Hermione was absentmindedly stroking Harry’s hair, and Ron was gently running his hand up and down Harry’s back –Ginny noticed that it seemed as if it were second nature to them both to do this. she wondered what had happened on the run. She wondered if she wanted to know. She caught Seamus’s eye and he gave her a sympathetic smile and she gave him a weak one in return –not really having the energy to pretend after their last year. Judging by the look in his eyes, and the way his wand hand was near his pocket, she gathered he felt the same way. She closed her eyes for a moment but opened them when she saw the light of that spell coming towards a first year –and remembered how it felt when she jumped in front of them to protect them from it.

                The first year was a Slytherin. Her name was Rose O’ Connell. She wondered idly why it was such an important piece of information to her. The houses seemed trivial to her now. Like they were some silly piece of an allusion, which, if she were being honest with herself, she knew they were. She got up and noted that Harry had looked up briefly before resuming to relax, and walked out to find Zabini. She needed to forget again. She walked down the hallways, remembering when they were lively and filled with younger students gossiping, running around and from each other (except that hit too close to home because didn’t they have to run from students they’d practically lived with not a few months before in the battle?), laughing at her brothers’ pranks (and ouch, no, that was still too soon. She didn’t care that it was a coma, that she was “lucky”, that he was alive, he still wasn’t here. It didn’t count). Now they were desolate, the wind running through the halls, mimicking the students having a race. She knew her mother wanted her back, but she couldn’t face the Burrow just yet. Would she ever be able to face it? She wondered bitterly, already knowing the answer. She wondered why she was here. Because, yes, she couldn’t face the Burrow, but she sure as hell didn’t want to be back in her own personal hell. She realised through her thoughts that she was outside the dungeons. She sighed, looking at the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, who frowned back at her, and tiredly told him that she needed to talk to Blaise Zabini. He nodded but continued to frown at her and seemed to be studying her.

“you seem different, Girl.” She raised an eyebrow tiredly at that, and snorted. Of course she did, there was a war. From the sombre look that appeared on his face she realised that she had said that out loud. “War is hard, my girl. It always has been and it always will be. You need to find something to clutch before you loose yourself.” She wondered if she had already lost herself.   
“I think I already have, sir.” He made a humming noise and she took it as to elaborate, “in my fifth year I was a firecracker –my brothers words not mine” her voice cracked and she turned away from the knowing look in his eyes, “I punched a older student because they said something about my family, I’d prank people, laugh with my friends, flirt with whoever I wanted, yet looking back, it all seems pointless. I knew there was a war and I didn’t do anything.” He nodded and she sank down and let her head fall back, the coldness of the tiles nice against her back. “sure, I kept the DA going –uh, the DA was an active group to rebel against Umbridge, the teacher for my fourth year. But does that really matter? I mean, it seems as if I hurt more people than save them.” She closed her eyes after telling him what she really felt. She heard him sigh, softly, and waited for a reply, if she got one.   
“a war is always difficult, my girl. You do as much as you can but no matter how much that is it will never seem enough. I know for a fact that you regularly saved the children from my house, and the others’, and that girl, is enough in itself. You could have turned away, you could have stood by and not done anything, but you didn’t. Don’t let yourself forget these things.” Ginny nodded.   
“thank you.” It was short but she knew he understood how much it meant to talk to someone. As if he realised their conversation was over, Blaise strolled out of the doorway. He looked around and Salazar rolled his eyes, yet she noticed affection in them, and told him to ‘look down, you idiot.’ Doing so, grumbling about not being an idiot, he came face to face with Ginny, and she wordlessly stood up, knowing he knew by now what she wanted. He chuckled and slung an arm around her and she cringed, not bothering to hide it.

“same as usual?” of course he couldn’t be bloody silent. She felt as if she had used up all her talking skills already so she just nodded and hummed as an agreement and he let out a quiet laugh. “Sure thing Weasley, just admit you have a problem.” She shrugged.  
“I don’t. I just don’t want to stop, that’s all.” He scoffed, and she knew it was a weak excuse, even to her ears. He pulled her into an empty broom cupboard and she held her hand out expectantly, and he raised an eyebrow; and she did the same. “you and I know I give you your damn payment now give me it.” He smirked, and pulled the syringe out of his pocket.  
“now you repay me.” She shrugged.  
“Sure. You better do a contraceptive spell though. I don’t fancy getting knocked up.” He smirked and nodded and she turned to the wall –their agreement. She lets him fuck her if he gives her the syringe.

Walking back into her dorm, she noted that Lavender had already got her dose. She wondered who got her it. She didn’t care really. She climbed up onto Lavender’s bed, and smiled at her tiredly, and Lavender gave her a peaceful, languid smile back. she gave the syringe to Lavender and watched as Lavender prepped her arm before injecting her with the drug. She felt the difference almost instantly and sighed in relief, sagging back onto Lavender’s bed; making Lavender laugh. After a few minutes silence she got up and turned to Lavender, “okay, I can now sleep, so I’m going to bid you a good night now.” She nodded and hugged Ginny briefly, and pulled away and smiled at her.  
“Night Gin.” Ginny climbed down and climbed onto her bed, stopping in shock. Ron was sitting on it looking horrified, and she knew instantly that he had seen the whole thing.

                Well, _bollocks. That_ wasn’t meant to happen.


End file.
